<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everlasting lilacs by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570299">Everlasting lilacs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra'>TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:07:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Author: purplehaze</p><p>Prompt: Lilac</p><p>Submission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Twelvetide Drabbles 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everlasting lilacs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lilac blooms fade too quickly, especially when spring rains drown the fragrant flowers to brown, almost overnight. Still she loved them—and she needed them. They grew into walls in her neighborhood, of color and sweet air, transforming her work commute to something from a storybook. She’d stop along the way to sip their nectar as her grandmother had taught her. Her grandmother had passed away decades ago, but on a full moon, when the lilacs were in bloom, and she sipped the nectar, her grandmother would appear to her to bestow another clue to unlock her family’s secret formula.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>